Juvia's Mistake
by momoandsally
Summary: Juvia finally finds a "love" potion that actually works. The only problem is that the wrong boy drank it! A Nalu fic. Rated M for some Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Juvia sat alone at a table, staring longingly at the man fighting across the room. Gray was naked, except for his underwear. (He was also fighting Natsu, however Juvia was too distracted to notice.) _Juvia just wants Gray-sama to notice her._ She thought, sighing. _Juvia wishes she still had some of the potion she had previously given Gray-sama… Wait! _She thought, _Juvia should just buy some more! _

Excitedly, Juvia got up and headed towards the guild doors. She stopped and glanced back to stare at Gray a little longer, but when she saw Erza walk up to the fighting pair she turned around and headed out the door.

When she arrived at the hidden shop, she noticed the door was boarded up and a sign that read "Closed for business" was hung.

"Darn! Juvia was so close!" She said. She pouted and looked around. She spotted an old man in a hooded cloak leaning against a wall. She walked closer to the figure," Hello? Do you know where Juvia could find the man who owned this shop?"

He looked up and met her eyes. Juvia was shocked, it was the man himself. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Juvia was wondering if she could buy more of the potion that will make your love feel your passionate gaze?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

The man then recognised her, and instantly felt guilty. She was the woman he had sold that no good potion to awhile back. He ran off with the cash, but didn't end up far. He looked up to see her looking at him hopefully. He sighed.

"Unfortunately, I do not have the supplies to make that potion." he said. Juvias eyes fell and she looked sad. "However I do have this," he pulled a small blue vial from the inside of his coat and handed it to her. Juvias eyes widened as she looked at the little bottle. There couldn't be more than a few drops in it. "It is more powerful than the last potion I gave you, however that is my last one."

Juvia looked back at him with wide eyes and asked," How much?" He just shook his head.

"For you, my dear, it is free." He had felt guilty for ripping her off before. There really was no such thing as a love potion. The potion he had given her he used to give to women who were insecure in their relationship. The potion was a special aphrodisiac that only worked when the person who took it was around the person they loved the most. His old clients were rich women who would use it to make sure their suitors were not gold diggers, and well, for the "fun".

"Juvia cannot accept this! She must pay something!" She asked, digging through her pockets for some jewels.

"My dear, it is a gift," she stopped fumbling through her pockets and gave him a warm smile. "Now listen, get the person you love to drink every drop of that potion, and if," he paused," If he loves you back, uh- you'll notice."

Juvia looked at the potion in her palm with wonder. "Juvia is very happy!" She yelled. She walked away from the man, turned around and yelled,"Thank you!" as she walked off.

_I hope she knows what she's getting into…_ the man thought as he watched her walk away.

Juvia arrived at the guildhall more excited than ever. She scanned the room excitedly, looking for Gray, but couldn't find him. She walked up to the bar where Mira was standing and asked," Juvia was wondering where Gray-sama is?"

"Erza just took him and Natsu outside for a little lesson, but they were sitting at that table if you want to wait." She said. She pointed at a empty table near the back.

"Thank you." Juvia said. she headed towards the table and sat down. She noticed a glass of water. A bead of sweat dropped from her brow. _Should Juvia do it? She could spike the drink right now and make Gray-sama hers forever! _ A montage of their life flashed through her brain, causing her to blush. _Yes! _She thought. She pulled the blue vial out from her pocket, quickly popped off the cap, and poured the few drops into the drink. The water turned a deep red before fading back to clear.

The guild doors slammed open, causing Juvia to jump and fumble with the empty vial, catching it and stuffing it back in her pocket. Erza was in the doorway, holding Natsu and Gray each in one hand by their shirt collars. They looked beat up and scared when she dropped them. She patted her hands together with a smug smile and said," Now no more fighting."

The two boys scrambled together in a hug and said,"Yes!" both gulping. They quickly got up and shuffled back to the table Juvia was sitting at. They both slumped into the bench. Juvias eyes flickered from the water, to Gray, waiting for him to drink it.

"Hi Juvia," Gray said half sighing.

"Hello Gray-sama." She replied delightfully.

To Juvias horror, she watched Natsu say," I'm thirsty."

"Here have this," Gray said, sliding the glass towards Natsu.

"NO!" Juvia yelled. They both looked at her, confused. _Juvia can't tell Gray-sama she tried to drug him! _She thought, _He would hate Juvia!_

"What?" Natsu asked," Why?"

"J-Juvia drank from that glass, and she is feeling a bit under the weather." She lied.

Natsu laughed,"Thats okay, I never get sick!" And to Juvia's horror he did not hesitate to down the whole glass. He finished with a "Ahhhh" and wiped his lips with the back of his arm.

Juvia silently cried to herself, _Now how will Gray-sama ever love Juvia?! _

"Juvia, are you okay?" Gray asked. He looked concerned and was looking right at her.

"She is now!" She said, instantly cheering up.

"I feel funny." Natsu said clutching his stomach.

"Uh oh.." Juvia said.

Both men looked back at her and said "What?"

"J-j-just that Natsu must have caught Juvia's cold!" She saved herself.

Natsu started to take in huge breaths through his nose. "I think my sense of scent got better!" He said excitedly.

Juvia and Gray both looked confused, "What about your stomach?" Gray asked.

"My stomach?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Geez," Gray said, "Nevermind flame brain."

The three of them were distracted when Lissana walked over to their table and sat down next to Juvia. Juvia panicked. _What if the potion makes Natsu fall in love with Lissana! _She thought. _There will be nobody to distract Love Rival from Gray-sama!_

She watched Natsu carefully, and noticed he hadn't changed. He had just said hello and began to talk to her normally. _Thats good, _she thought, _but Juvia wonders when will the potion begin to work?_

They sat there, talking at the guild for a few more minutes. When Lissana said goodbye and walked away, Natsu stood up as well.

"Happy, lets go!" he yelled. Happy was sitting with Charle and Wendy when he heard his name and looked up.

"Aye, sir!" He began to fly over to Natsu.

"Where are you going?" Juvia asked

"There's somewhere I really wanna go right now." He said. Natsu walked away from the table and out the guild doors with Happy tagging along.

Juvia worried, but was immediately distracted when she noticed Gray was down to his underwear again.

Further away from the guild, at the Fairy Tail women's dorm, Lucy and Levy were giggling. They were both sitting on couch in between bookshelves in Levy's room, holding books.

"These books are Erza's?" Lucy asked.

"I know right! I found them on accident in the lobby!" Levy laughed.

"They're just so…."

"Graphic!" Levy added. Both their faces were slightly red from the books content. Lucy was currently reading one about a couple stranded on an island, while Levy was reading about a princess and a farm boy.

"Why do you think Erza likes these things?" Lucy asked.

"Well…" Levy said, getting a little more embarrassed, " Its not like she has a boyfriend or anything to do, uhm, these things with."

Lucy felt her face heat up. "Do you think shes ever…?" Lucy asked

Levy shook her head," theres no way! She seems like she'd be against it."

Lucy agreed and went back to scanning the pages of the book. "I want to fall in love." Lucy said longingly," Don't you?"

Levy looked up and blushed again, "Yes," She said.

Lucy giggled," And who is it you want to fall in love with?"

Levy's face heated up at the comment. "I have no one in mind."

"Yes you do!" Lucy began to grin. " bet his name is Ga-"

Levy's hand shot up and covered her mouth. Her blush was so deep it reached her ears. "How did you know?" She squealed.

"Levy its so obvious you guys like each other!" She began. "I mean he's always hanging around you and-"

"Well what about you?" She interrupted.

"Me?" Lucy sighed, " There's no one."

"What about Natsu?" She teased. Lucy's face heated up.

"No! Natsu is so dense! Not to mention his lack of romance and delicacy!"

Levy smiled, "Sureeeee. Whatever you say!" she teased.

Natsu jumped up to Lucy's window, surprised to see it closed. He had assumed she was home. He popped open the window and hopped onto the bed. A rush of something sweet hit him, a smell he couldn't quite place was intoxicating him.

"Where's Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Do you smell that?" Natsu asked? He kept taking in deep breaths of air through his nose.

"No? Maybe she got some new candles?" Happy said. He was staring at Natsu, worried about his change in mood.

"No, its, something else…." He got up and walked around the room, sniffing the air. He circled around the room and made it back to the bed. "Its strongest here." he said. He flopped down on the head and buried his face in her pillow. He took in a deep breath.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Happy asked.

"Hmmm?" His face was still buried in the pillow, "Yeah." He started to rub his cheeks against the pillow. "Lets wait for Lucy here."

Happy flew over to the bed and sat down by Natsu's feet. Natsu stretched out in the bed, letting the scent cloud his brain. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he slowly drifted off to sleep. He was not prepared for the dream he was about to have.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu felt the sweet scent enter him and his eyes slowly shut. He drifted off, only to find himself confused.

_What the heck, _he thought. He looked around to find he was still and Lucy's room, except it was now dark. He felt a breeze hit his chest and looked down to see his vest was gone.

_That stripper is starting to rub off on me! _He started to glance around the room for his shirt, looking at the floor, the bed, the desk. _Wait, what!?_

His eyes refocused on the bed to see Lucy sitting on it, wearing nothing but some white pantys and his vest.

"Luce..." he whispered, eyes glued to her.

"Looking for something?" She teased.

* * *

><p>"The sun is starting to set." Lucy said, glancing out the window.<p>

"Hm?" Levy looked up from her book and looked at the window as well. "I guess it is, we've really just been reading all day."

The girls had spent the remainder of their day reading Erza's books. Sometime amongst the giggling they had decided these books were _actually good._

"I should probably get home before it gets dark." Lucy looked back at Levy.

"What? No, its to early Lu-chan!" Levy complained. "Lets have a sleepover!"

"I don't know," Lucy pondered, "I mean, I don't have anything to sleep in."

"You can borrow some of my clothes!" Lucy looked down at the girls small chest doubtfully.

"Well, maybe i'll ask one of my spirits to pick some stuff from my place." She said. She reached down to her keys and pulled out one.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" She pulled out her key and pointed it in front of her.

"Punishment now?" Virgo asked.

"No!" Lucy yelled, "could you please go to my place and grab some pajamas for me?" She asked more politely.

"Yes, princess." Virgo said. In an instant, Virgo was gone with a poof.

Virgo arrived at Lucy's apartment moments later. The first thing she noticed is how dark it was inside. The second the she noticed was Natsu sprawled out on Lucy's bed.

She noticed he was laying on his stomach, and was breathing more rapidly than a normal sleeper. She then noticed how red his face was.

She ignored him and walked over to the dresser and grabbed a fresh set of pajamas. She glanced one more time at Natsu, and decided not to bother him.

She went back to Lucy, and handed her the clothes.

"Wow, that was fast." Lucy said.

"Thank you Virgo!" Lucy said, smiling at her.

"Princess, Natsu is currently in your home." Virgo said.

"What!" Lucy gasped, "again?" she groaned. She turned to look at Levy and saw her giving a knowing look.

"What?" Lucy asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing." Levy said smugly.

* * *

><p>"Looking for something?" Lucy teased. She pulled the vest down, making it squish her breasts.<p>

Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was confused, but also felt a sense of pleasure at her appearance.

"Lucy," he began, "this is weird." He started to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

When Lucy saw he was no longer looking at her, she began to pout. "I don't think this is weird at all." She said. She slowly walked up from the bed towards Natsu.

The anticipation he felt, watching her walk towards him, was unbearable. When she reached him, she slowly slid her hands up and down his torso. Natsu took in a sharp breath, he had never felt something like this before. She pushed her hands back up his chest and grabbed the ends of his scarf, twisting them around her palms.

"Natsu," she whispered, "come back to bed with me."

He looked down and met her eyes. She was looking right at him, as if she wanted something. She started to pull his scarf towards her, slowly walking backwards towards the bed.

He couldn't look away from her, it was as if he was her prisoner. The part that shocked him, though, was that _he liked it._

When Lucy reached the bed, she sat down on its end, and left Natsu standing, facing her. She smiled.

"Natsu, do you trust me?" She asked.

"Yes." he managed to get out.

"Then don't stop me." without looking away, she slowly slid off his vest. Natsu looked down to see, and felt a longing to play with them. She reached over and pulled him down to sit on the bed with her.

Once he sat down, he slowly reached out his arm, but stopped a few inches from her breast. Lucy noticed this and pulled his hand to her for him.

A feeling of excitement ran over him and he began to play with her, joining in his other hand. He heard her heartbeat speed up and looked to see her eyes glassed over and her cheeks pink.

She leaned closer to him, and Natsu dropped his hands. She positioned her lips at the top of his neck and began to kiss him. She slowly moved down the nape of his neck, and lightly pushed him down onto his back. She moved down his chest, and moved her legs around his so she was sitting on top of him. She moved down to kiss down his stomach, stopping when she got to the top of his pants.

Natsu was breathing erratically, and was blushing a deep red. Lucy lifted her face and leaned her body down to touch his. She then slowly moved back up to his face, grinding against him on the way. He could feel her hot, steamy breaths hit him along the way.

He couldn't help but groan from the sensation. When Lucy reached his face, she was so close he could feel her breath hit his. She started to lean down closer to his face, and felt the ends of her lips brush against his.

"Natsu?" Happy asked. "Are you okay?"

Happy had pulled him out of the dream, and Natsu sleepily turned his face over to see a very concerned Happy staring at him.

"Yeah," he said. He moved his arm up to rub his eyes. "Why?"

Happy looked at him, concern in his eyes."You were making noises like you were in pain. Maybe you were having a nightmare." Happy said.

That was when all the memories of the dream came flooding back into Natsu's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhh a taste of lemon. I normally don't update this quickly, but the amount of you who liked this shocked me! Your reviews crack me up btw!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu?" Happy asked, "Are you okay?"

Happy had pulled him out of the dream, and Natsu sleepily turned his face over to see a very concerned Happy staring at him.

"Yeah," he said, he moved his arm up to rub his eyes. "Why?"

Happy looked at him, concern in his eyes,"You were making noises like you were in pain. Maybe you were having a nightmare." Happy said.

Thats when all the memories of the dream came flooding back into Natsu's head. His face instantly heated up, and Happy noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked.

"N-nothing." Natsu said, he flashed Happy a smile to calm him down. _What was that?_ he thought. He wasn't sure what he had just dreamt, and for some reason actually felt embarrassed by the whole thing. It had felt so real, and weird. Not bad though, not even close to bad.

He pushed himself up and noticed the room was lit up again. He turned around to look out the window and saw the bright sun was out.

"Was I asleep all night?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, almost a whole 14 hours." Happy said.

"Has Lucy come home?"

"Actually, no." Happy said concerned.

"What!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up from the bed and ran towards the door. He swung it open only to see Lucy standing there, fumbling with her house keys.

"Natsu?" Lucy said.

Natsu couldn't respond however, he had been hit by the same sweet scent he had been engulfed in earlier, only now it was way stronger. He became dizzy and started to sway, until he fell back down to the floor, knocked out completely.

"Natsu!" Happy and Lucy yelled together.

"Happy, what happened?" Lucy asked, she bent over and put her ear to his chest to make sure he was breathing.

"I don't know, he's been weird all night." Happy grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and started to pull him back through the door.

"Is he sick? Or maybe tired?" she asked. She turned around to shut the door and put her stuff down onto the table.

"He was just sleeping though." Happy plopped Natsu down on the floor.

Lucy sat down on her bed and began taking off her shoes. "Maybe he is sick." she said. She got up and reached down to where he was laying on the floor and put the palm of her hand onto his forehead. "He is kind of warm."

"Thats okay," Happy said," I'll just go get Wendy." Happy flew out the window then.

"Wait! At least take Natsu with you!" Lucy yelled, but Happy was long gone.

Lucy sat down next to Natsu on the floor, and moved her palm from his forehead through his hair. Lucy remembered her mom rubbing her hair when she was sick, and how much she liked it.

"Luce?" Natsu groaned. Lucy pulled her hand away, suddenly embarrassed. Natsu opened his eyes to see her sitting right in front of him, and something inside him sparked.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild, Happy had flown in and begun looking for Wendy. He found her sitting at a table next to Erza, the two enjoying a piece of cake.<p>

"Wendy!" Happy waved and walked over to her. "I need your help!"

"Sure," she smiled," what is it?"

Happy was suddenly distracted, when he saw Charle talking to Pantherlily across the room. Ignoring Wendy, he flew over there and interrupted their conversation.

"I wonder what he wanted?" Wendy asked.

"Hm?" Erza looked up, confused. She was too interested in her cake to hear the brief conversation.

* * *

><p>Natsu pushed himself off the floor suddenly, rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"Natsu? Don't push yourself, you're sick." she said.

"Hah? I'm not sick." he said. He then took in a deep breath and turned to Lucy. He started to crawl even closer to her.

"Natsu, what are you…" Lucy blushed deeply as he got closer. He stopped when he was almost completely on top of her, with his face in her neck. Lucy was frozen, too embarrassed to move or say anything.

"Lucy," Natsu said, "You smell so good." To Lucy's surprise, he leaned down and softly kissed her.

"Natsu," she breathed. Without thinking, he began to slowly kiss up her neck, over her jaw, and onto her cheek.

He stopped when his lips met the corners of hers and pulled away slightly. He rested his forehead upon hers and looked into her eyes. Lucy's face was dark red, but she didn't pull away. He was waiting for her protest, but when she didn't he closed his eyes and came in closer to her face. Their faces were touching, and their lips were only a few millimeters apart. Natsu lingered, unsure of what he was about to do.

Lucy became impatient, slid her hand through his hair, and pushed him towards her. He was surprised, but relaxed into the kiss. His craving became deeper, and he found himself almost impatient. What for? He wasn't quite sure.

She slowly leaned back onto the floor, and he followed on top of her. He moved his lips from her mouth to her throat, and heard her breathing get more rapid. Her hands slid underneath him and fumbled to get his vest off. He felt her doing this and leaned up to do it himself.

He threw the shirt onto the floor and leaned back down to continue kissing Lucy. Lucy noticed him get rougher, and she became less entranced. She came fully back to her senses when she felt Natsu start to pull at her top. He pulled away from her, frustrated with how hard it was to take off her shirt.

"Natsu," Lucy began. He ignored her and started to pull harder on her shirt. "Natsu, stop." He became so frustrated with the shirt he started ripping at it. "Natsu! Stop it!"

Natsu looked up this time, confused. "Huh?" He asked. Lucy slid out from underneath his legs. "What are you-" He asked.

"Natsu we can't do this." she interrupted. She hugged her knees and looked down.

"Why?" He asked.

"Do you even like me Natsu?" she asked. Her face look hurt from the question.

"Of course I do, Luce." He was getting more confused.

"No, thats not what I mean. Why did you kiss me?" She was looking at him now, hopeful.

He grabbed the back of his neck, "I don't know, I just wanted to."

"Natsu, kissing is something lovers do, not friends." She explained.

Now Natsu looked troubled. All he could say was, "Oh." Lucy got up and grabbed his vest off the floor and tossed it to him. She went back to the bed and sat down, rubbing her temples.

"It's fine, Natsu." She said.

"So wait, are we gonna continue?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"Juvia's made a terrible mistake!" Juvia cried.<p>

"What happened?" Mira asked from behind the bar.

"Promise Juvia you won't tell anyone?" She whispered.

"Promise." Mira smiled.

"I bought Gray-sama a love potion, that would make his love for Juvia stronger," Mira wasn't surprised, "but Juvia accidently gave it to Natsu!"

Mira blinked, shocked. "So what happened to Natsu?"

"Juvia doesn't know, he ran off to Lucy's house right after, and Juvia hasn't seen him since yesterday."

Mira smiled, "So he's been gone all night?" She started to chuckle.

"Wait, do you know something about this?" Juvia asked.

Mira laughed and started to walk away, "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Lucy blushed at the question. She looked away, "Well, I guess that depends," she looked back at Natsu, "Do you love me?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahaha. I know, i'm evil, I just love to torture you guys. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy blushed at the question. She looked away, "Well, I guess that depends," she looked back at Natsu, "Do you love me?"

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed. He had heard of the kind of love Lucy was talking about, but never quite understood it. He sat there, staring at her, confused and determined. The longer he stared the more nervous Lucy got. She began to feel flustered by the stare, but Natsu was too lost in thought to notice. Lucy looked away, embarrassed.

"N-Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu snapped out of it. "Huh? Yeah?" he asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"I just don't get it…" he began, "I guess I don't understand the question."

Lucy mentally face palmed, _of course, _she thought, _I should have known._ "Just," Lucy sighed, "How do you feel when you're around me, or what do you think of me?"

"Oh," he said. He looked away and began to think again. "Well thats easy, you're weird."

"Natsu!" She said pissed, "Seriously! Just, why did you kiss me?"

"I just really wanted to."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just because" Natsu started to blush. This made Lucy more curious.

"Because… why?" now she was starting to enjoy this.

"You, you smelled really good." Natsu's face was red hot.

"What?" Lucy was flattered, "What do I smell like?"

"Uhm," he thought for a second, "good? It's not really like anything else."

"So… you you kissed me because I smell good?" She looked slightly disappointed.

"And." he began, "you looked really nice." He looked away, embarrassed.

Lucy was happy, but wanted a better reason. "Natsu, that doesn't count as love though."

Natsu slid his hand through his hair, "I don't get it."

"Natsu, love is…" Lucy began to think, "Love is wanting someone else's happiness before your own. It's feeling sad when they're sad, or happy when they're happy. Its like the feeling of excitement you get when you watch a firework soar into the sky and wait for it to go off. You always want to be with that person, and you're always thinking about them. You trust them, because you're putting your heart in their hands and hoping they don't drop it." Lucy was smiling at her description, and looking down to see Natsu lost in thought, a rare occurrence that had happened several times now.

He looked up at her, and began to explain, "All I know is, Luce, I always want to be around you. Its never boring when you're around and I think the way you treat me and everyone with respect is amazing. I think, you think you're weak, and you're not. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

Lucy could hear the sincerity in his voice, and couldn't break away from his eyes. "I hate it when you get hurt fighting with me, or when you cry. It pisses me off when guys try to hit on you, especially Loke." Lucy giggled, and she couldn't help the smile that had spread across her face.

"Lucy, I don't know what I would be doing without you." His words were closed off when Lucy jumped off the bed and tackled Natsu. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down to softly kiss him, her eyes shut. Natsu eyes were open wide with shock and Lucy pulled back to look at him.

She smiled a warm grin, "Natsu, I love you."

Natsu relaxed and smiled back, "I love you too, Luce." He reached his head up and kissed her. This time the kisses were different, they were soft and sweet and gentle.

Lucy could feel Natsu smile into the kiss, and she couldn't help but smile too. He sat up, placing Lucy in his lap. She opened up for him, and he took the opportunity, exploring her mouth. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but after a few seconds he got the hang of it. He began to unzip her shirt from the back, not nearly as violent as before, and got it on his first try. He pulled away from her to look, and Lucy giggled at the face he made.

She reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. Natsu's eyes grew wide, and he reached up to touch them. He played with them a little, and Lucy bent back down to kiss him. He moved his hands from her breasts to her back, rubbing up and down her back softly. He rubbed down and pulled his hand underneath her bottom, he pulled his face away, and picked her up. He stood up, carrying her, and walked over to the bed. He set her down nicely and crawled on top of her.

Lucy began breathing harder, and she put her hands on his chest, stroking up and down his belly, feeling all of the muscles. Natsu felt electric from the touch, and started kissing Lucy's neck. Lucy sighed, and he moved down to her chest, kissing and nibbling on her nipples. Lucy gasped from the pleasure and he could feel her body start to vibrate underneath him. He pulled down on her skirt, and looked up at her face to make sure it was ok. She nodded and laid her head back down on the bed. He slowly slid her skirt down revealing white lace panties.

He wasn't sure of what he was doing, he was just following his instincts. He pushed a finger down over her panties, and trailed down. Lucy moaned from the feeling, and Natsu loved it. He started to rub some more, and Lucy trembled. Her white pantys were starting to soak through, and Natsu noticed so he pulled them down her legs and off of her.

He came back up and started to kiss her again. Lucy put her arms around his neck and pushed him over, turning him on his back and her on top of him. She tugged on his pants, "Take these off" she whispered.

He leaned up and took off both his pants and underwear. Lucy laid back down on the bed, and smiled at him. He rolled back on top of her and started to kiss her again.

"Natsu," she moaned. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked up.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and he put a little in. Lucy sucked in a hard breath and bit her lip. "Are you okay?" Natsu asked, worried.

She opened up her eyes, showing a small tear in the corners, "I'm okay. It's okay, I want this." She leaned up and kissed him. He pushed in a little more, watching Lucy's face carefully.

It took all of his self control, but he cared that Lucy was okay more than anything else. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips were pressed together. "Luce, I don't know about this." Natsu said.

"Its fine, just go slow." she smiled at him. He slowly put in the rest of him, and Lucy readjusted herself underneath him. He started to move, and could feel his self control running out. He looked down to see Lucy was visibly more comfortable underneath him, and he began to move a bit quicker.

She let out a small hum, but didn't seem to be in pain. Natsu quickened his pace, and started to kiss Lucy again. Their breathing became erratic, and the both of them seemed to get lost into each other. Lucy moaned again, and Natsu's hand found hers as he could feel himself near the end as well.

He got quicker and quicker, and Lucy couldn't help the noises she was making. He gritted his teeth and a sweat broke on his brow. "Luce, I'm gonna…" he began.

"M-me too." she said. He finally pushed deep into her, hard. She gasped and squeezed his hand, and he finished as well.

"I love you." he said, breathless.

Lucy smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you, too" he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>The lemon was a little short, but it was his first time so…. also I wanted to focus more on their relationship than their lust, so thats another reason its so short. The story is not yet over though!<strong>


End file.
